Return of the Hornless Dragon
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: Xcom 2 timeline. Several incidents regarding exploding ADVENT bases has the crew at the Avenger curious.


A/N:

This takes place in the XCom 2 timeline. Just like with the game, this plays around with events of the previous games' DLC may not have happened the way it did and the results of that.

* * *

The Avenger made it's way across China. While things weren't exactly quiet, there was a lull in between some of the more hectic moments of their campaign. This was probably how they managed to pick up something they'd otherwise just ascribe to the overall chaos; someone was blowing up ADVENT bases across the Hong Kong Province and neither the larger factions nor smaller Resistance cells seemed to be responsible.

 _It's actually been going on for years now._

A man said on the screen at the Main Intel Room.

 _But everyone's pointing fingers without really investigating what's really going on. And really, it's a welcome thing so nobody's complaining._

"Still, if there's someone out there who's not part of any resistance group doing this, there might be a chance to have him become part of one."

"Are we sure this is all the same person? It's not impossible, but it might just be some resistance members who forgot to tell their leaders." Lily questioned.

 _We found this._

With that the view shifted to that of a burned out wall. On it was a symbol. A Dragon's head with a slash across the right eye and it's right horn broken.

 _Whoever's doing this likes to leave an autograph._

"That might help with tracking them down. Let's keep an eye out for it." Bradford said.

 _Roger that_

With that the transmission ended.

"You sure this is something you want to spend time on?" Lily asked. "Looks like something minor."

"Shen, whoever this is, they've been making ADVENT bases explode across the region without anyone figuring out who they are for at least five years." Bradford said. "They've earned our divided attention."

* * *

It didn't take too long. Three days later, there was yet another ADVENT base that exploded.

This time, however, they seemed to have captured whoever did it.

"Figured their luck would run out sooner or later." Bradford muttered to himself. He looked at the Commander, who just gave a nod. "Let's get them out."

* * *

Jane Kelly wasn't a stranger to extractions. He skills as a ranger were primed for getting in, freeing the prisoner and getting the fuck back out.

She usually didn't come in at a base already on high alert. And not because of her. Apparently someone was trying to escape. Very likely the one they were looking for.

 _The more I find out about them, the more I start to like them._

Bradford said in her ear and she couldn't disagree. Whoever it was, their tenacity was impressive. As she led her small troop through the facility they soon found the ADVENT soldiers converge on a single point.

 _That seems to be our guy_

Bradford said as someone came into view, pinned against a wall as three ADVENT officers approached him. He was wearing black body armor and his face was concealed by an equally black hood. One of the ADVENT soldiers approached him, raising his gun. Jane quickly drew her weapon and shot him. The hooded man used the confusion this caused to take down one of the remaining officers with a swift strike to the head before taking it's gun and using it to kill the last one.

"Nice." She couldn't help but say.

"Who are you?"  
"The name's Jane. I'm with XCom and I'm here to get you out." Jane explained.

"XCom?" The man said.

"Yeah. You might have heard of us." Jane answered, the man just looked away.

"I'm not leaving without my weapons." He said. "I figured out where they're kept. It won't be a large detour."

"I'm sure we can find something for you at the Avenger." Jane said.

"You're assuming I will follow you onto the ship. You'd be wrong." The man said as Jane couldn't help but frown. "I appreciate the help, but I don't have any plans to stand with XCom."

"You sure? We could use someone with your talents."

"I'm sure." He said, walking off.

"H-hey!" Jane said, following. "Fine, we'll get your weapons and get out of here. But you really might want to reconsider having a talk on the Avenger." A curt nod. "Better be some sweet gear." She muttered.

* * *

Once they made it to the weapons depot, the hooded stranger made a beeline to a rocket launcher and a large machine gun.

"How did you stay hidden for so long?" Jane couldn't help but comment.

"You can stay hidden with anything as long as you know what you're doing." The stranger said as he slung the rocket launcher on his back. "Don't go there." He said as Jane opened her mouth to say something.

"Can we at least get a name?" Jane asked as the two of them left the room and started to head outside quickly, not eager to wait for reinforcements.

"Shaojie Zhang." The stranger curtly answered.

"Alright, Zhang. Ready to bust this joint? I get the feeling it won't take long before…" With that, Jane was interrupted by bright red flashes and a loud siren. "That happens."

 _The Skyranger is just outside the facility. You're gonna have to run for it._

"Roger that." Jane said as Zhang nodded. "Let's motor." With that, the two started to rush through the halls, trying to keep ahead of approaching reinforcements. Once outside, they kept rushing. However, one of the turrets spotted them and started opening fire. Jane managed to get past it, but Zhang had to slow down and press himself against a wall.

"Go!" Zhang said.

"No way! This is a mission to rescue YOU remember?!" Jane called back.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on staying." Zhang said, taking out a grenade. "Just stay back!"

"What are you…?" Jane tried to ask before Zhang tossed the grenade to the reinforcements. Who were about five feet behind him. "Mother…! Too close! Too close!" Jane called, but had to duck behind a rock until she could do anything else.

An explosion.

Silence.

 _What the hell just happened?  
_ Bradford asked as Jane slowly got up.

"I… I think he blew himself up to get the ADVENT troops." Jane said as she hurried towards where she saw Zhang laying splayed out on the ground. Still alive and besides being knocked out, apparently fine. "No way he can be fine after a blow like that." Jane said, taking a closer look. As she did so she couldn't help but remove the hood. Something about him looked… off. His skin was a sort of grey that was unnatural on humans.

A red flare took her out of her musings as she picked the man up and headed to the Evac Point.

"Tygan's gonna have a lot of fun with you."

* * *

Back at the Avenger, Zhang was placed at the infirmary immediately. And when Tygan checked him, he couldn't help but be somewhat surprised.

"He really shouldn't be this lightly wounded after an explosion like that." He said to himself. "And those discolourations…" He leaned in closer, only for Zhang to open his eyes and glare at him. Pure black eyes. From the whites to the iris.

"I suggest you keep you keep your distance." Zhang hissed as Tygan did so. "Who are you?" He said, getting up quickly.

"My name's Richard Tygan. I'm the doctor of the Avenger." Tygan said. "Of a sorts."

"The Avenger…" Zhang muttered, holding his head.

"Do you remember what happened?" Tygan asked.

"Up until the explosion. Maybe not the best idea." Zhang admitted.

"I'll say." Tygan said.

"Did you do anything while I was out?" Zhang asked and Tygan could hear some fire in there.

"Nothing besides some basic checkups. You're mostly fine." Tygan reassured him. "Nothing some bedrest can't fix. That said…" He started. "Without any further research, it's pretty clear your body has been… changed. Did you go through any sort of Gene Therapy?" This caused a soft growl.

"Not by choice." Zhang curtly answered.

"And not by any Clinics I've worked at. This is far more extensive than what they allow on regular humans." Tygan looked at Zhang. "Who did this to you?"

No answer.

"Listen, I understand this might be difficult to talk about, given you said this wasn't by your choice but I'd like to know."

"I'm done here." Zhang said, walking away what was meant to be a confident stride, but was interrupted when he hunched over, clutching his side. Tygan just quietly escorted him back to his bed.

"You're not going anywhere until you're better." He said as Zhang complied silently. "Just try to get some rest. Seeing your track record, you're due for a good night's sleep." With that he turned around and went over the results again before heading back to the main room where Bradford was.

"What do you make of him?" He asked.

"Stoic. Stubborn. Doesn't want to indulge in his past." Tygan said. "Really doesn't like being helped."

"Typical."  
"Not quite." Tygan gave Bradford the results. "He's been genetically altered, but not in a way I'm familiar with at all."

"So ADVENT got something new up their sleeves?" Lily asked while entering. Tygan shook his head.

"Quite the opposite. While impressive, these enhancements are rather crude and feel… old. Like it was one of the first attempts." He looked at where the infirmary was. "It's pretty clear whatever the case, it was a traumatic event for him. It might explain why he showed such disregard for his own life."

"Either that or he's used to just shrugging those things off." With that Bradford turned to the Commander. "What do you think? He looks like he could be a genuine asset. That said, I'm not one to force people to do something they don't want to do." The Commander looked down in taught for a moment, before looking at them, nodding firmly. "Alright… Let's give it a shot."

* * *

"While I appreciate what you've done for me, I don't think this… intervention will get you anywhere." Zhang said as Lily, Bradford and Tygan surrounded his bed.

"Easy. We just want to know a bit more about you." Bradford tried.

"I already told your Doctor more than I wanted to share."

"Which only gave me more questions. Who did this to you? Why?"

"I think it's safe to say that the 'Who' is ADVENT." Bradford said. This caused Zhang to sneer lightly.

"While I understand your presumptions, they are far from correct." He said.

"Then who?" Lily asked.

Silence.

"Listen, I get that whatever happened to you might be difficult to talk about." Bradford said. "But while I'm not so presumptuous to say you're among friends, you ARE among equals. Having a checkered past is pretty much a given with XCom as it is now… So none of us will judge. The only thing that matters is that we all face a common enemy." This caused Zhang to smile slightly.

"Alright. I will tell my story. It started before Unification Day, but after the Aliens were first attacking our planet. I was part of a Hong Kong Triad at the time… My boss somehow got his hands on some Alien technology. I was supposed to drop it off with a buyer. However… the aliens got wind of things…"

* * *

 _Zhang slumped down against the wall he was leaning against, clutching the gash in his side where the… creature, whatever it was, skewered him. He could feel blood seeping through his fingers in ample amounts as it also started to leak from his mouth._

 _He was going to die._

 _At least he had the satisfaction of knowing that he managed to kill the creature that did this to him._

 _As the world started to fade, he could hear footsteps. Not the scuttering of the Aliens. Human footsteps._

" _Does he have the goods?" He could hear. Were they… were they from the drop off? Impossible… He wasn't even halfway there._

" _He does. Aliens got him good, though."_

" _That said, did you see that Chrysalid? He took it down on his own. Amazing."_

" _That's not what we're here for." A man now kneeling in front of him said, face obscured with a yellow bandanna. He went for the bag slung on his shoulders. With the last of his strength, Zhang managed to take his gun and point it at the man's head._

 _A rather painful 'click' noise was all it produced._

" _Wǒ cào…" Was the last thing he said before dropping his hand to his side._

 _It was done._

 _Or was it?_

" _This one's too good to waste. Tell Raoul to prepare for immediate Genetic Reconstruction…" This was the last thing he heard before everything faded to black._

* * *

"When I woke up, they had taken the liberty to make some adjustment to my body." Zhang said after his story, looking at his hands. "They said it was the payment for the delivery. My old boss was none too pleased… I was almost immediately blacklisted." He sighed. "I should have gone with my instinct and inform Xcom about this…"

"What happened next?"

"For a short while, I became part of their organisation. More out of a sense of preservation than anything else. They were named EXALT and for some reason they wanted to help out the Alien Invaders. Get a piece of the pie once they had conquered our planet. That came to a head when the Invasion started in earnest and ironically, EXALT was one of the first things on the agenda to be wiped off the face of the Earth. I managed to escape the massacre, but was left with nowhere to go. For a while I wandered. Lost. Wanted dead by people that were once my allies and being unable to shake the feeling that I was, in part, responsible for what happened to our planet."

"Is that why you started to blow up ADVENT bases?"

"I made my name as an explosives expert in both the Army and the Triads. It felt natural." Zhang said.

"And what's with the symbol?" Lily wondered. "You don't seem the type of person to use a tag." This caused Zhang to grin.

"You would be right. But I admit when people started to accredit my work to XCom, I let my pride get a hold of me. I remember in the Army, my callsign used to be Chilong. The Hornless Dragon." This caused Lily to snigger. "I think she can explain why I'd rather not have written that out." Tygan and Bradford now looked at Shen.

"It means tiny p-..."

"Okay! Right. I get why you went with the symbol." Bradford interrupted her quickly. "And I also kind of get why you went at it alone." He looked down. "Guilt can do that to a person." Zhang just looked away.

"I just… sometimes I wonder what would have happened if things went somewhat differently. If I made different choices. Or even… If I'd just died in that alleyway." Zhang wondered. This caused a reaction… in Tygan.

"Don't go there." He fiercely said, making everyone look at him somewhat surprised. "Just… don't."

"Go where?" Zhang asked, somewhat confused.

"Your Death would not have made things better." Tygan said, still in a tone that was unfamiliar to the rest. Angry and regretful. "So just don't…!" He didn't finish his sentence as everyone in the room just looked at him, not knowing what has gotten into him. "I have to go…" Tygan eventually said and left.

"Is that a common occurrence?" Zhang asked after a short silence.

"Not since the whole Vahlen thing." Lily said.

"In any case. Thanks for your story. Cleared up a lot." Bradford eventually said. "But I still have to ask: will you join XCom? You can do so much more with us then walking alone."

Silence.

"Just give it some taught." Lily said as the two of them left the man to contemplate.

* * *

Lying still in a bed wasn't exactly Zhang's strong suit and as soon as he could walk around, he did. This brought him to the Science labs.

"I see you're feeling better." Tygan said as he saw him approach.

"I was never one to sit still." Zhang admitted, leaning on a railing.

"Listen, I want to apologize for my outburst." Tygan said, looking down. "I just…"

"You've been there, haven't you?" Zhang guessed. Tygan just sighed and nodded. "I understand. For some people, such thoughts come almost natural." He looked up a bit, showing his eyes. "Didn't take you for one of them." It was Tygan's turn to look away.

"Even with the knowledge I worked for ADVENT?" This made Zhang shrug.

"I hardly know anyone here. And to be frank, it might be better to keep it that way."

"Planning to leave soon?" A nod. "I won't badger you to stay. Seems like it'll just be counter productive."

"Thanks for understanding." Zhang said.

"You have to forgive Bradford. He's a good man, but he can get a bit… zealous." Tygan said. "Plenty of people join us without a second taught. No need to force the issue for those that don't want to."

"I just… I've crossed so many lines in my life."

"And you think you might not be able to make up for all of them?"

"Again, you seem to know what I am talking about."

"I've… crossed some myself. Maybe not as clearly as some, but I have blood on my hands. But in the end I just… had enough. Of ADVENT. Of the Alien Rulers. Of myself. And I decided to do something about it. His hand went to the back of his head. "Starting with getting that ADVENT chip out of my head…"

* * *

 _As he looked at the bloodied Chip in his hand, he allowed himself to tremble._

 _He did it._

 _He was free._

 _With that taught in mind he slumped forward on the desk. He couldn't help but imagine the mess the back of his head currently was. That was going to leave a mark… If he made it that long. Despite the defiance that led to this act in the first place, as he faded away, there was only one taught in his mind._

' _Good riddance.'_

* * *

"But I did wake up. And soon, I found my way to XCom." Tygan ended. "They needed someone as a head of research and I complied. Now, I'm not a man of Faith, but I know a sign when I see one." He sighed. "Even then I have my low moments. Was I too late? What if I had my change of heart sooner? And the kicker: would things have been better if I'd just… died that moment?" He shook his head. "But then I tell myself; No. Things wouldn't have been better. They would have been far worse. Even for myself. I have a goal. A home. People that I can call allies. Friends, even. That wouldn't have happened if I died back then." Zhang just looked away. "I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life. But it's clear that despite everything that happened to you, you still want to do good." He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Think about what you could do as a part of XCom."

"You really believe that?" Zhang asked. And his tone wasn't dismissive or dour. Rather, there was an edge of insecurity in there. And more surprisingly; hope. Tygan just smiled and nodded.

"I do."

* * *

"So you're staying?" Bradford asked as he looked at Zhang who seemed to have changed his tune. Zhang nodded.

"You are right. My talents would be better applied with your organisation." He said.

"Bit strange to have you come around. You were pretty stubborn about it." Bradford said. "That said, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever or whoever changed your mind doesn't matter. Welcome to XCom, Shaojie Zhang."

* * *

A/N: I hope that was enjoyable. This was part of a bigger story that just... turned into a trainwreck. That said, I did want to salvage some pieces and ideas.


End file.
